pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Routledge
Routledge is a British publishing house that has operated under a succession of company names and latterly as an academic imprint.Cf. Clark & Phillips (2008:xv); Cope (1998). History ' As a name in Camden publishing, it originates in 1836, when London bookseller George Routledge (1812–1888) founded a firm with W.H. Warne. George Routledge and Co. was set up in 1851 with Frederick Warne, becoming Routledge, Warne & Routledge in 1858, and George Routledge and Sons when Warne left. For the remainder of the century the firm continued to grow and expand its range of popular illustrated fiction, travel and reference titles, undergoing some further partnership and name changes in the process. However by 1902 the company was running close to bankruptcy, but following a successful restructuring was able to recover and began to acquire and merge with other publishing companies. the company took over J.C. Nimmo Ltd in 1903. In 1912 an amalgamation with Kegan Paul, Trench, Trübner & Co. created Routledge and Kegan Paul Ltd., a major London publishing house. These early 20th-century acquisitions and mergers brought with them lists of notable scholarly titles, and it is from 1912 onwards as Routledge & Kegan Paul that the company became increasingly concentrated on and involved with the academic and scholarly publishing arena. It was soon particularly known for its titles in the social sciences fields. In 1985 Routledge & Kegan Paul joined with Associated Book Publishers (ABP),Whipp (1992:47) which was later acquired by International Thomson in 1987. Under Thomson's ownership Routledge's name and operations were retained, and in 1996 a management buyout financed by the European private equity firm Cinven saw Routledge operating as an independent concern once more. Two years later in 1998 Cinven and Routledge's directors accepted a deal for Routledge's acquisition by Taylor & Francis Group (T&F), with the Routledge name being retained as an imprint and subdivision.Clark & Phillips (2008:xvi); Cope (1998) In 2004 T&F became a division within Informa plc after a merger; Routledge continues as a publishing arm and imprint under the T&F division, with a majority of its titles' range issued as academic humanities and social sciences books. People The famous English publisher Fredric Warburg was a commissioning editor at Routledge during the early 20th century. Encyclopedia Taylor and Francis closed down the Routledge encyclopedia division in 2006. Some of its publications were: * Routledge Encyclopedia of Philosophy by Edward Craig (1998) in 10 volumes, but now online * Encyclopedia of Ethics by Lawrence C. Becker and Charlotte B. Becker (2002) in three volumes. * Routledge Encyclopedia of International Political Economy * Encyclopedia of Paleontology by Ronald Singer (1987) Encyclopedic publications of Europa Publications, actually published by Routledge: * Europa World Year Book * International Who's Who See also * Taylor & Francis academic journals * Environmental politics * List of British book publishers References * * * * * Notes External links *Routledge Official website. *Routledge- Psychology Press *Routledge-Cavendish *Routledge – Mental health imprint *Routledge – Psychoanalysis arena *Routledge – The International Who's Who *Routledge – The Europa World of Learning *Routledge – History of the Routledges and Their Origins Category:Book publishing companies of the United Kingdom Category:Academic publishing companies